Testing meters are used for a variety of different purposes. Traditional volt ohm meters (VOM's) are commonly used to measure parameters such as the resistance across a pair of points, or voltage differential between two points. As such, users are typically required to connect probes to the two points where resistance or voltage is to be measured. In some cases the probes may be provided with alligator clips or the like to maintain the probes in proper connection with the two points while meter readings are taken. However, in some cases the points may be difficult to access with an alligator clip, or the clip may be too wide such that it also contacts other points, leading to potentially incorrect readings and possible damage to the equipment under test. In such cases the probes are typically implemented as thin metallic rods which are manually manipulated to the appropriate contact points, and held in place as the readings are taken.
Difficulties may arise in reading the meter while manually maintaining the probes in contact with the appropriate points. The arrangement of the equipment under test may proclude placing the meter on a adjacent support surface to allow ready viewing while the contacts are held in place. As a result, the meter may be placed in an unstable position as the user tries to accommodate the need to precisely set the probes to the proper contact points, and read the meter. The frustrations and potential problems with such situations are well known, though practical solutions are not commonly available.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a testing meter that is securely mountable in a readily readable position while the user manipulates test probes. Preferrably such a meter will allow the user free use of his fingers to manipulate the test probes without detracting from the secure positioning or reading of the meter. Such a meter would advantageously be relocatable from one position to another as a user takes measurements at different points without the need to alternate the mounting position of the meter or detracting from its ease of use.
The present invention is directed to a testing meter that addresses these and other objects and advantages in a simple construction that is adaptable for use by any individual without the need for substantial modifications. The invention uses the back of a user's hand as a support surface such that the meter is moveable to alternate locations without the need to find stable locations close to the testing area wherein the meter may be reliably positioned and read, without detracting from the user's ability to maintain probes on the appropriate contact points.